


Truly?

by TheBlackPrincess



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackPrincess/pseuds/TheBlackPrincess
Summary: Anne and Richard dreamed of marrying each other since they were children.What happens when their marriage doesn't go the way they want it to?





	1. Chapter 1

The emence celebration of Anne Neville and Richard, Duke of Glouster's wedding put everyone elses in the realm to shame, everyone that had any chance of being King Edward's favourite was there, apart from Isabel Neville and George, Duke of Clarence which was no surprise to anyone. Smiles and love went around the room like wild fire, everything in Anne's eyes was perfect this was the day she dreamed of for years. Before anyone realised it the last three hours of the wedding feast was gone and it was now the beggining of the bedding ceremony, with that thought Anne was now going to bed and relive the memories of her first bedding ceremony, Anne imeddiately became a Queen of Ice heading to her rooms.

Once Anne's ladies -in- waiting had gotten her out of her silk white and gold wedding dress whilest she was still in her Queen of Ice manner into her nightgown to her bed. Knowing what the bed she was lying on was for and she did not want to think about it, the way Lancaster treated her, the way he hurt her, those memories she had hidden at the back of her mind resurfaced as she thinks of this time of the wedding,  
"Leave me", she waved to her ladies and they bowed their heads as they left, to their surprise Richard was there, outside the door, about to go to Anne.  
Richard came in, toke off his white and gold dublet till he was only in his under- garments to the red velvet bed next to Anne and kissed her passionately, but she did not return the passion, he still continued until he is on top of her getting ready to consumate the marriage, Anne imediatly had flashbacks of the hurt she felt whenever Lancaster bedded her and she turned her face away from him refusing to accept the feeling of pleasure. Anne bedded him like she was dead. Once he had finished and she turned to her side and went to sleep with tears in her eyes as those memories replayed in her head over and over again.

By the time Anne woke up Richard had put his arms around her, she finally felt happiness again being his wife forgetting those horrible memories, she could not look at him when he bedded her, all she saw when she looked at him she saw was the monster that was Edward of Westminster. She layed there in his arms until Richard was awake where he kissed her and she returned the passion he did. It still made him wonder why she turned away from him when he bedded her, what had he done wrong? The newly wedded couple didn't get up until a servent came in to tend to the dying fire.

Anne did nothing in particular when she was finally the lady of her mothers household, taking walks in the emerald gardens or sewing in her room, trying to write letters to her mother or her sister but she either hid the paper or threw it into the fire and trying to avoiding Richard or reliving the scary memories she tried so hard to hide whilest Richard wrote to the northen lords and to his brother King Edward about matters of state in his chamber wondering why Anne didn't look at him when they lay together, return the passion when they kissed nor try to talk to him through the day, he thought he was just being petty so he ignored it for the rest of the day. At dinner, Anne would join Richard at his request and they only talked lightly and Anne barely ate anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Anne's behaviour was the same for the next month and Richard needed to talk to her about it, he had started to think Anne never loved him, that she married him for security and not love,  
Richard walked into Anne's rooms and stood near the door, she turned to look at him,

"Leave now", Richard commanded to her ladies and walked to Anne at her table in the green dress all Warwick ladies wear,

"What's wrong Richard? Is it George?" Anne asked looking concerned at Richard's expression, "No Anne, we were so happy before we wedded, now you seem so distant. Please have I done something to offend you?" Anne looked at her hands as Richard moved from the back of her chair to kneeling at her feet with a desperate look on his face "Richard you have done nothing to offend me", Anne said, barely hit the surface of the truth ,  
"Then what's wrong Anne, please tell me", all of the built up feelings she felt over the last years combined and grew in a matter of seconds "Richard I was a widow of a monster who did not care about one bone in my body, he abused me, tortured me and now haunts me", Richard had forgotten what happened when Lancasters rose up and the way they treated Anne. Warwick always said to forget a battle once it was over, and clearly he did "Anne why didn't you tell me?" Anne stood up and placed her hands on her stomach "Richard I need to see the physicain", Anne had clearly dismissed him, she had never done this before "Why?" Anne looked at him as she walked to the door "Nothing, I just need to consult him",

After waiting in his rooms for half an hour, Richard finally went back into Anne's rooms discovering her with her eyes red after crying "Anne what has happened? Are you ill?" Richard asked staring at her bright blue eyes whilest Anne wiped her face "What do you think?" Anne smiled a little finding his expressions entertaining "I don't know", Richard was so confused by her manner,  
"You will have an heir" Anne admitted with a smile,  
"After only a month of marriage?" Richard asked as he ran to her and kissed her cheek "Yes my love, after only one month of marriage",  
"Oh Anne", Richard smiles at her feet as they both take eachothers hands and think of what the child could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I know this is a short chapter, I'll try to write more.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want me to continue this story. Btw I know this is a pretty short chapter I just wanted to see how well it would do.  
> TheBlackPrincess xoxo


End file.
